


Room

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escape, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Inspired by the movie Room, Kidnapped Clarke, M/M, Madi Is Clarke's Real Daughter, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Single Parent Clarke Griffin, Skylight, shed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: "Mommy, what's ousside ?" A small voice asked looking up at the skylight."Outside." Clarke corrected her daughter. "The whole world is outside, Madi.""World ?" Madi asked confused.Clarke nodded."What does World have ?""Everything you see on t.v.""You lying, Mommy." Madi said assertively. "Room is world."This is a story based on the movie Room, it kinda gave me Praimfaya feels, so I thought I would try it out.





	1. Chapter 1

She laid there shivering in fear, and of the bone stiffening cold, with one arm protectively over her sleeping daughter. Her eyelids were threatening to fall closed, but she knew that she couldn’t give in. She knew that she would see the previous years she had taken advantage of. She missed everything. The little girl snuggled closer into her chest. Younger blue eyes opened, and looked up to meet her mother.

“Hey, sweetie.” Clarke said with a small, tired smile. 

Madi reached out her little hand, and rubbed Clarke’s eyes, trying to close them. She could see the tiredness in her mother’s eyes. Clarke moved her daughter’s hand away. But Madi continued.

“Madi,” Clarke groaned.

“You no sleep.” Madi said. “Sleep now.”

Clarke smiled at how much Madi cared for her.

“Please ?” Madi begged pouting her lips.

Clarke nodded, “Okay.”

“Yay !” 

Clarke closed her eyes, and gave into the sensation of wanting to sleep. Madi took the 5 blankets that were on top of her, and plopped them on her mother.

“No, Madi, Mommy’s not cold.” Clarke lied trying to cover her daughter back up. 

“Well I’m too hot !” Madi retorted.

She got off the bed, and waddled around the small space in just her soiled diaper. Madi went back to the edge of the bed, and stared at Clarke to make sure she was sleeping. Clarke opened her eyes, and looked into Madi’s. She reached her hand out to rustle Madi’s buzzed dark hair. The doorknob began to jangle.

Madi got scared, and jumped into Clarke’s arms to hide. Clarke held her tight to her chest, and sat up. The man entered the shed. Madi clung tighter. 

“It’s okay, Madi, I’m not gonna let him touch you.” Clarke whispered to her daughter.

“Have you been feeling any better ?” Cage asked. 

Clarke shook her head ‘no’. He threw some ibuprofen pills her way. They fell at Clarke’s feet. Madi whimpered in fear. The man turned his attention to Madi.

“What the hell’s wrong with her ?” he grumbled.

“She’s scared of you.”

“She should be.” he retorted. 

Clarke stared him down with anger in his eyes. He grinned, and left, locking the door behind him.

“All gone ?” Madi asked.

Clarke nodded, “All gone, Madi.”

The little brunette looked up at her mother, and was met with a tired smile. She then saw the pills in Clarke’s hand. 

“You sick ?” she asked. 

“I’m fine, Madi.” she lied putting the pills behind her back. “Do you wanna get a little more sleep, or are you already hungry ?” 

“Hungry.” Madi announced with a small smile of excitement. 

Clarke’s mouth drew into a smile as she tickled the little girl on her way to the countertop. Madi’s giggles filled the shed. Clarke felt something in her stomach. She set Madi on the countertop. 

“I’ll be right back, okay ?” she told the little girl.

“Mmhmm.” 

Whilst Clarke went to the bathroom, Madi grabbed a bag of chips. Clarke sat in the toilet. Maybe she was about to get her period, or was on the verge of a stomach virus. After a while, she thought that she was done. She spread her legs and looked down. 

The toilet was filled with blood. But it wasn't it just blood. It looked like the blood had solidified somehow. Clarke remembered reading something like this in a Pregnancy 101 book that Cage got her. Clarke had miscarried. 

She put her hand over her mouth and shed a tear. She lost a baby, but on the other side of the bathroom door, she still had one to care for. She gulped before flushing the toilet. Meanwhile, Madi had let the bag of chips in her hand fall to the ground, spilling them.

“Uh oh.” she said to herself. “Mommy !”

Clarke heard Madi calling for her. She wiped her tears, and went to tend to the toddler. The three year old was attempting to get down from the countertop. Clarke quickly caught her. 

“Mommy, I sorry.” Madi said quietly. 

“It’s okay, I can clean it up.” Clarke said comforting Madi. “How about you go say good morning to everything ?” 

Madi’s face lit up and her mouth made the shape of an ‘o’. 

“Okay.” 

Clarke smiled and out her down. Madi excitedly ran over to the table. 

“Morning, Table !” she greeted.

Clarke looked at Madi with a sad smile as the little girl hopped around from inanimate object to tell it ‘good morning’. She knew that her daughter needed to be greeting  _ real _ people in the morning, not a bed. That idea got her thinking. Then Madi jumped up in front of her.

“I say good morning to everything, Mommy !” she exclaimed. 

The little girl looked up to the skylight above them. 

“What that ?” she asked pointing up to the water droplets appearing on the skylight.

“That’s rain, Madi.” 

“Ooh.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Clarke had just finished working her shift at the small cafe, and walked out the door to her car. She set her puffy jacket on the top of her car, as she searched her purse for her car keys. Someone came up behind her, and covered her mouth and nose. The girl tried to push him off, but she blacked out. The man dragged her back to his car.  _

_ As soon as he slammed the lid of the trunk shut, he drove into the silent darkness of the night, with the 17 year old blonde in his trunk. When he got to the destination, he grabbed the still unconscious girl, and took her inside the shed. The interior of the garden shed was made like a home. However, he had planned this out for his own disgusting ideas. He left Clarke on the ground, and left, locking the door behind him. _

* * *

 

_ Abby had dialed Clarke’s phone for the 100th time that morning. _

_ “Where’s Clarke, it’s almost time for school.” Jake recalled kissing his wife, and grabbing his lunch box. _

_ “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Abby said slightly annoyed. “Anyways, have a good day at work.” _

_ Jake gave Abby a wink before closing the door behind him. Abby quickly called Octavia, one of Clarke’s friends.  _

_ “Hello, who’s this ?” Octavia answered quickly. _

_ “Hey, Octavia.” Abby said. “Is Clarke with you ?” _

_ “No, Ma’am.” Octavia answered. _

_ Abby sighed, “Okay, well have a good day.” _

_ “You too, Abby.” _

_ The mother hung up. _

_ “Fuck.” she huffed leaning on the kitchen counted, trying to blink back tears. “I’ll just call Raven.” _

_ “Alo ?” _

_ “Hello, is this Raven ?” _

_ “This is he.” Raven joked.  _

_ “Raven, is Clarke with you ?”  Abby asked seriously. _

_ “Sorry, but she’s not, Mrs. G.” Raven said.  _

_ Abby hung up out of anger. She was hoping that Clarke didn’t spend the night at a boys house. She decided to go over to cafe Clarke worked at to see if maybe the girl worked a night shift, which she thought would be strange, but possible. When she pulled up to the parking lot, she saw Clarke’s car. She went up to the driver’s side, and saw Clarke’s purse on the ground.  _

_ She gasped. Immediately, she dialed 911. _

* * *

 

_ Clarke woke up completely out of the woods, which was ironic, because she was in the middle of woods. The door opened, and Cage entered with a devious look. _

_ “Who are you ?” she snarled backing up. _

_ He came closer. _

_ “Get. Away. From. Me.” she demanded. _

_ This only triggered a maniacal grin to show on the man’s face. _

_ “Why did you take me ?”  _

_ “For many reasons.” he snarled. “Clarke.” _

_ Clarke’s stomach dropped. _

_ “How, and why do you know my name ?”  _

_ “I have to have a plan,” he said. “You can’t go around grabbing girls, you gotta know who, and when.” _

_ Clarke looked at him disgustedly.  _

_ “Aww, what’s wrong ?” he mocked. _

_ “What will it take to get me out of here ?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ He tossed a box on the ground at Clarke’s feet.  _

_ “See you next week, since your with me now, you’ll be getting something like this to eat every week, so don’t eat it all.” he said chuckling. _

_ As he went for the door, Clarke jumped on his back. He threw her off of him, making her hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. _

_ “That’s one thing I’m not putting up with.” he retorted.  _

_ Cage left and locked the door behind him, whilst Clarke tried to catch her breath. She knew she was gonna have to do whatever it took to get out of there. _

* * *

 

_ Jake quickly arrived home. He couldn’t believe that their daughter seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. He cupped Abby’s face and looked into her teary reddening eyes. _

_ “J-J-Jake, they don’t know where she is.” Abby sobbed. _

_ “Abby, we have to have hope.” he says. “I know that she’s probably out there somewhere, surviving.” _

_ Abby nodded. Jake took his wife in his arms. Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, and Murphy showed up to the family’s house. _

_ “Is it true what they’re saying on the news ?” Raven asked with a little tremble in her voice.  _

_ Jake nodded. The group of teens gasped, and a few ‘oh my god’s could be heard passing around. Octavia, the youngest of the group began to cry.  _

_ “C’mere, O.” Bellamy said opening his arms toward her. _

_ Raven just stood there stunned staring at the ground. She couldn’t believe their friend was really gone. She cuddled herself into her boyfriend’s chest. Murphy ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back to comfort her. Monty narrowed his eyes and craned his head forward. _

_ “What ?” he scoffed.  _

_ Tears filled at the creases of his eyes. Jasper patted his shoulder, while blinking away tears from his own eyes. All of the people stood on the front porch in complete shock.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke stood against the wall. 

“Oh sorry, I meant  _ this  _ wall _.”  _ she pointed to one side of the shed, and Madi ran in that direction, then she switch. “I meant  _ this  _ wall.”

Madi giggled. Clarke turned up the side of her mouth.

“Mommy, what side ?” Madi asked stopping in the middle to catch her breath. 

Clarke chuckled. Instead, she opened her arms. Madi jumped into her arms, and she embraced the little girl. 

“What that ?” Madi pointed up to the skylight curiously.

The sun was setting leaving the sky a reddish orange tint. 

“It’s almost time to go to bed, Madi.” Clarke said. “Aww.” Madi whined.

“Aww.” Clarke mocked.

She rustled Madi’s hair. The little girl pouted. Clarke grabbed Madi’s blanket, and threw it over her little body. She swayed back and forth, and hummed to the tune of a slow song. She looked down at her daughter peacefully sleeping. 

“I love you, Madi.” she said quietly. 

She then put the little girl in her little box to sleep, swaddled up in the blankets. Clarke sat on the edge of the bed watching the toddler sleep, then she went over to the countertop, and grabbed some paper towels. She grabbed a purple marker from Madi’s art supplies. She needed to find a way to get out of there. She jumped when she heard faint rustling. 

She slid the box where Madi was sleeping under the small bed. And she set the paper, and marker aside as she stood up. She looked up and around. The sound appeared to be coming from the roof. She looked up and saw something blocking the skylight. 

She cocked her head to the side as a flashlight was peered into the window on the ceiling. She smiled. 

“I’m right here !” she yelled waving her arms. 

The flashlight turned off, and for a minute, Clarke was hopeful to get out of there. She waited at the door for almost 2 hours, and tiredness consumed her. She went back to lay on the bed, and slid Madi’s box out from under the bed. She stared at her daughter. She knew she had to try harder.

* * *

 

“Mommy ?” Madi called out.

Clarke opened her eyes, “Yes, sweetie ?” 

“Look, at Skylight !” Madi pointed out.

Clarke looked up and read the sign. 

_ “ _ **_I have a plan to get you out.”_ **

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled. 

“We're gonna get outta here, Madi.” Clarke said with a smile.

Madi cocked her head to the side. 

“To where ?”

“Outside.” Clarke said.

“Mommy, what’s ousside ?” the small voice asked looking back up at the skylight.

“Outside.” Clarke corrected. “The whole world is outside, Madi.”

“World ?”

Clarke nodded. 

“What does World have ?”

“Everything you see in t.v.”

“You lying, Mommy.” Madi said assertively. “Room  _ is _ World.”

Clarke frowned. She didn’t want this to be the only place Madi knew. That was when a piece of paper fell from the window. Clarke dove and grabbed it. 

**_“I found this shed yesterday in a hike, I want you to know that I know you are the missing girl, Clarke Griffin. I am going to help you get out soon. Be ready at sunset, tomorrow, when my son won’t be home._ **

**_Sincerely, Dante.”_ **

Clarke’s mouth drew into a smile. 

“Madi, guess what.” 

“What ?”

“We’re gonna meet everyone outside soon.” 

“Who ?”

“Grandma, Grandpa, all Mommy’s friends.” Clarke said. 

Madi smiled at how magical everything sounded.

* * *

 

“Have you found anything ?” Bellamy asked hovering behind Monty and Raven on their laptops.

“We’re working, Bell.” Raven said.

“It’s been 2199 days, guys.” 

“We know, but this isn’t like a crime game, this is a  _ real _ case.” Monty retorted.

Bellamy huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke struggled to sleep, she was so happy and excited. Even Madi could tell. Clarke laid her down on the bed, and changed her diaper.

“Mommy, who’s Grandma ?” Madi asked.

“My mom.” Clarke answered. “And Grandpa is my dad.”

“Do I have a dad ?”

Clarke gulped and looked down. Madi furrowed her brows.

“No, Madi.” Clarke lied, even though she knew that Cage was her biological father.

She stood Madi up, and helped her into some pants, and a sweater. It was the next day, and the sun should be setting in a few hours from now. Clarke was so happy. Madi ran her fingers through her mother’s blonde hair with a smile.

“Mommy, do you miss ousside ?” the little girl asked.

Clarke nodded.

“What else is ousside ?”

“Grass, flowers, b--”

“Real flowers ?!” Madi exclaimed.

Clarke nodded, “All kinds of flowers too, Sweetie.”

Madi gasped in excitement, “I wanna go !”

“Me too, that’s why we’re gonna get out in a few hours.”

Madi hugged her mother. Clarke held onto the little girl tight.

“I love you so much, Madi.”

“Me too, Mommy.” the little girl answered. “Can we play ?”

“Okay.” Clarke said. “What do you wanna play Madman ?”

Madi shrugged. Clarke made a thinking face, and then began to tickle Madi, triggering giggles from the toddler.

“Mommy !” she shrieked in between laughing.

Clarke chuckled.

“No !”

Clarke stopped, giving Madi a second to catch her breath. Clarke admired her daughter’s smile.

“You better run, or the tickle monster is gonna get you !” Clarke said.

Immediately, Madi screamed and ran away. Clarke crawled after her. Madi looked back and kept running in circles, running straight into the countertop. She fell and put her hand over her mouth as she cried. Clarke took Madi in her arms.

“It’s okay, Sweetie.” she comforted swaying side to side.

Madi sobbed in pain. Clarke shushed her.

“Baby, let me see.”

Madi whimpered as she came away from her mother’s shoulder. The blood from her bottom lip streamed down.

“Aww, poor baby.” Clarke said wiping away Madi’s tears.

She wet a hand towel and pressed it on the small cut. Madi leaned against her chest. She tapped Clarke’s chest.

“Sorry, Madi, I don’t have any more milk.” Clarke said.

Madi looked down.

* * *

 

Soon, sunset came, and Clarke was on the lookout for the person who would rescue them. Suddenly, she could hear tapping coming from above. She looked up, and saw an older man trying to smash open the skylight with a baseball bat.

“Madi look !” Clarke said excitedly.

The little girl looked up right as the glass of the skylight shattered. Clarke turned them away. The older man lowered a ladder.

“Come on out.” He said.

Clarke’s heart was pounding hard against her ribcage. She climbed the ladder with Madi clinging to her chest. She sag down on the roof of the shed, and tool a deep breath of the outside air.

“Thank you so much.” Clarke said giving the man an immediate hug. “What’s your name.”

“Dante.”

Madi looked at the man shivering.

“Come on, get in my car, and I’ll drive you to the main road, and call the police on that bastard.” Dante said hopping down from the roof of the shed. Clarke nodded. In the car, she held Madi close.

“Mommy, this ousside ?” The small voice asked.

Clarke nodded.

“What’s his name ?”

“Her.” Clarke corrected. “Her name is Madeline, but I call her Madi.”

Dante nodded. They drove for a few more minutes down the dirt road. They approached the main road, and Dante parked to call the police. The man offered them water and some snacks he had. Clarke thanked him.

“...Ok, I’ll be outside my car to flag you down.” Dante said to the operator getting out of the car.

The second he stepped out of the vehicle, he collapsed to the ground.

Clarke gasped, “Dante !”

She got out of the car, and caught a glimpse of Cage. She ran into the woods.

“Where are they ?” Cage demanded.

Dante didn’t answer. Clarke watched on in silence, covering Madi’s mouth. She felt bad to let him die, especially since he rescued them. She put Madi down behind a tree.

“Stay here, sweetie.” Clarke said.

“But Mommy,” Madi whined quietly.

“I’ll be okay.” Clarke said. “When you see the lights with the different colours, I want you to scream for help, okay ?”

Madi nodded. Clarke kissed her cheek.

“I love you, Madi.”

“Me too.”

Clarke went up behind Cage and jumped on him. He slammed her against the car, and held her down, pointing the gun to her head. Clarke gulped. Madi watched on crying.

“So, you wanna leave, huh ?” Cage muttered.

Clarke stared him down angrily. She could hear the police sirens in the distance.

“How could you do that ?”

The sirens and lights were closer. Clarke gulped as the first squad car parked, got out of his car, and called for backup.

“Sir, let the woman go !” the officer ordered pointing his gun at Cage.

Cage smirked.

“No, Mommy !” Madi cried out.

Cage then put the tip of his gun against Clarke’s forehead.

“I’m gonna shoot her !” he yelled.

More squad cars appeared.

“3….2…”

The officer shot him in the arm, causing Cage’s attention to shift. Clarke pushed him off, and ran towards Madi. Madi met her halfway and sobbed in her mother’s arms.

“It’s okay, Madi.” Clarke said. “We’re safe now.”

She kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Mommy ?”

“Yes, Madi.”

“World is scary.”

“I know, but it gets better, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Madi woke up before her mother did. She cuddled closer to Clarke. The blonde rubbed her back a bit. The door opened. Clarke sat up and turned around.

“Good morning, Clarke.” the doctor greeted. 

“Good morning.” Clarke greeted. 

Madi cuddled closer to her mother. 

“Did you rest well ?”

Clarke nodded. There were two trays brought in. One holding food, and the other lined with various syringes. 

“We’re going to vaccinate her today, so that you two can go home sooner.” the doctor said crouching down, and tickling Madi’s chin. “Thankfully you got her out in her best years.”

Clarke gave the doctor a small smile. He took Madi’s hand gently, and swabbed her hand.

“You two are gonna be able to be released on Wednesday.” he said, before starting with the first shot. 

Clarke turned Madi’s face away. The little girl shrieked and cried. 

“It’s okay.” Clarke comforted. 

Then that shot was followed by a few more. 

“All done.” the doctor said.

He held his hand up for a high five, but instead he got a stern expression from Madi. 

“No ?” he asked. “Okay, I’ll return in a few hours to see how she’s doing.”

“Okay, thanks.”

The doctor left, and Clarke took the lid off one of the plates of food. 

“Ooh, pancakes, look, sweetie.”

Madi sat on Clarke’s lap. 

“A wha ?” 

“Pancakes, Madi.”

Clarke was happy to be out of that damn garden shed. However, she wouldn’t get to see anyone other than doctors until wednesday, because Madi’s immune system still wasn’t ready to handle the outside just yet. But it was just a 3 days, not months or years. Madi took a bite and furrowed her brows at the taste.

“Do you like it ?”

Madi nodded as she stuffed more into her mouth. Clarke chuckled.

“Slow down, okay.”

Madi did so. Clarke poured some syrup in her pancakes. 

“What that ?” Madi pointed out.

“It’s syrup, wanna tr--”

Madi dipped her finger in the small pitcher. She cringed and coughed. 

“I don’t like it.” 

Clarke giggled. That’s okay.

* * *

 

“Here are some glasses, and a mask, and some sunscreen, mostly for her.” the doctor explained. “There are still some germs she needs to get used to.”

Clarke nodded.

“Okay, then, your parents are waiting for you in the lobby.”

Clarke smiled and the doctor left. 

“Come here, Madi, let me put your shoes on.” Clarke said. 

Madi leaned back, and lifted her leg up to Clarke. The blonde helped Madi into her shoes. 

“You ready ?” 

Madi shrugged, “What if Grandma don’t like me ?”

“Don’t worry, Baby, Grandma will love you.” Clarke said putting on her other shoe, and tickling her cheek. Madi giggled as Clarke picked her up. She grabbed the bag of Madi’s supplies, and left the hospital room. They walked down the lobby. Clarke’s heart was racing so fast. 

She caught a glimpse of her mother. Abby saw her daughter, and ran towards her. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and sobbed.

“Oh my god.” Abby exclaimed. 

Clarke and her mother cried of joy on each other's shoulders. 

“I missed you so much.” Abby sniffled, coming off of Clarke to look at her. “I love you, honey.”

“Me too.” 

Clarke felt younger in her mother’s arms. She remembered always being close to her mother, but closer to her father. She relaxed a bit. 

“Who’s this ?” 

“My daughter.” Clarke said. 

Abby smiled at Madi, and opened her arms towards the little girl.

“Do you wanna go with Grandma ?” Clarke asked.

Madi hesitantly went into Abby’s arms.

“Oh she’s so beautiful !” Abby gushed. 

She tickled Madi, triggering a small giggle. 

“Where’s Dad ?” Clarke asked looking around the lobby.

Abby’s smile disappeared.

* * *

_ Jake put on his shoes. Abby knew where he was going, and she didn’t try to stop him. The man had walked out into the cold january weather. He had been walking out for 2 hours. _

_ He felt a bit of a tightness in his chest. But he was determined to find his daughter. He kept going, until he collapsed. _

* * *

 

Clarke’s lips slightly quivered at the news.

“Well, c’mon, let’s get you home.” Abby said putting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. 

The blonde put Madi’s mask, and sunglasses on the little girl. They went into the car.

“I think you’re gonna have to take her on your lap.” Abby said.

Clarke nodded. She took Madi’s things off. The little girl blinked a few times to adjust to the light. “Mommy look !” Madi pointed to the skyscrapers, and buildings. “Real people.”

“I know.” 

They arrived home. Crowds of people lined the streets with signs, cheering. 

“How’re we gonna get out ?” Clarke asked. 

“Carry her, and run.” Abby said. 

Clarke nodded, and tightly held Madi against her chest.

“On the count of 3.” Abby said. “1...2….3 !”

The two dashed out the car, into the house. 

“Are you okay, Madi ?” Clarke asked putting her down.

The little girl nodded. Abby motioned them for the kitchen. That was when Clarke saw them. Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Monty, and Jasper, waiting for her. She hugged them tight.

“We missed you so much, Clarke.” 

“I did too.” Clarke said.

Octavia and Raven held onto her. 

“Gosh, O.” Clarke commented. “You’ve grown quite a bit.”

The noirette chuckled and sniffled. Clarke turned to Raven, and wiped her tears. Then Bellamy appeared and engulfed her in a protective warm hug. Clarke sighed and relaxed into the hug. 

“Oh my god, he’s so cute !” Octavia and Raven gushed, at Madi. 

Clarke came away from Bellamy and looked back. 

“Oh, that’s my daughter.” Clarke said. “Say hi, Madi.”

“Hi.” Madi timidly said.

Raven held out her arms, and Madi immediately walked into the hug.

“Aww, Auntie Raven loves you so much !” Raven cooed.

“Auntie O does too.” Octavia said.

Madi reached her hand out for Octavia and added her to the hug. Clarke chuckled.

“Did you forget about us ?” Jasper asked with his arms crossed and an arched brow. 

Clarke turned back around and threw herself in her remaining friends’ arms. 

“Of course not, how could I ?”

Monty chuckled. 

“It’s great to have you back, Clarke.”


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke was trying to get Madi to go to bed, but the little girl wasn’t budging. The blonde had already walked around her room, cradling Madi for almost an hour.

“Hey.” Bellamy said from the doorway.

Clarke looked back slightly alarmed.

“Oh, hey, Bell.” 

“Bella !” Madi exclaimed.

Bellamy chuckled, “It’s Bell.”

Madi began to reach for the man. Bellamy smiled as he took her in his arms. Madi leaned her head on his chest.

“How have you guys been ?” 

“Our sleep schedule is kinda crazy, and I actually have to go back to work.” 

“I can watch her if you want.” Bellamy offered.

“Really ?” 

Bellamy nodded. 

“Thanks, Bell.”

“No problem, plus I’d like to catch up.” Bellamy insisted rubbing Madi’s back.

Clarke smiled as she put her shoes on. 

“Say bye to Mommy.” Bellamy said.

Madi frowned a bit. 

“I’ll be back, sweetie.” Clarke said pinching her cheek, and kissing her forehead. 

Madi nodded, “Promise ?”

“I promise.” Clarke said. “Bye, you two.”

“Bye.”

Clarke left. 

“What do you wanna do, Madi ?” Bellamy asked the little girl.

“Play !” she exclaimed. 

He chuckled. He carried her downstairs to the living room, where her toys were. He set her down, and Madi waddled over to her legos. 

“Bellamy !” Madi called over.

The man sat down on the floor with the little girl. Madi handed him one of her barbie dolls. Bellamy remembered practically being forced to play dolls with Octavia against his will. However, he didn't mind hanging out with Madi. 

“Hello there.” he said in a silly voice.

Madi giggled, “Hi.”

“What’s your name ?” 

“Madeline.” Madi said. 

“Ooh, that's a pretty name.” 

Madi giggles before continuing. “Thank you, what’s yours ?”

“Bella.”

“Ooh.”

Bellamy and Madi came up with a pretty interesting storyline. 40 or so minutes later, Madi began to profusely yawn. 

“You tired, Madi ?” he asked.

She hesitantly nodded. Bellamy cradled her in his arms. 

“Story, please ?” Madi asked. 

Bellamy nodded as he walked up to Clarke’s room where Madi’s toddler bed was. 

“What story do you want ?”

“Any story.”

“Okay, M.” he looked around for an idea. “Once upon a time, there was a sweet little fairy. She lived in a garden, and hopped from flower to flower.”

Madi yawned again and her eyes slightly drooped closed. He laid her down in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

“One day, the fairy saw a butterfly sitting on one of the flowers.”

He crouched down next to the bed, and rubbed her eyes. Madi began to give into sleep. Before she dozed off, she clutched his hand. Bellamy smiled a bit. With his free hand, he took his phone out, posted a quick picture to snapchat, and scrolled about through social media.

Eventually, he gave into sleep as well.

* * *

 

Clarke arrived home after her 3 hour shift. She went up the stairs looking for the two. She went up to her room and kicked her boots off. She looked over the other side of her bed and saw the two passed out. She chuckled. Bellamy stirred and opened his eyes.

“Good morning  sleepyhead.” Clarke joked. 

Bellamy chuckled and stretched.

“You wanna sleep on the couch ?”

“What time is it ?”

“11 pm.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened, “Sorry, Clarke I have work at 6 in the morning, but I’ll be back afterwards.”

“Okay, thanks for watching her by the way, is there anyway I can pay you ?”

“No, no, no.” Bellamy insisted getting up. “I’m fine, plus you need the money for essentials.”

“Well, will you receive a ‘thank you’ hug ?” Clarke asked arching her brow.

Bellamy smirked, “Okay.” 

He opened his arms. Clarke snuggled into them. And inhaled his sweet scent. 

“Thanks.” Clarke said.

“No problem.” Bellamy insisted. “Bye, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Bellamy left, and Clarke sat on the edge of the bed undressing, and changing into her pajamas. Since she got back, she felt grateful that she had her friends to help her out. She got under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep. A few hours later, Madi balled up her hand and opened her eyes in confusion. She looked around.

“Bellamy ?” she called out quietly, then a bit louder. “Bellamy.”

She got out of her bed and looked around the room.

“Bellamy.” she began to whimper. “Mommy,  he took Bellamy !”

She ran to her mother’s bed frantically crying.

“Mommy,  _ he  _ took Bellamy.”

Clarke woke up and took her daughter in her arms. 

“What’s wrong ?”

“Wally took Bellamy !” Madi sobbed. 

“No he didn’t, baby.” Clarke explained. “He went home.”

“He did ?” Madi asked sniffling. 

Clarke nodded. She wiped Madi’s tears away and cradled her. 

“Besides, Bellamy could fight him off.” Clarke said with a small smile. “Have you seen his muscles ?”

Madi chuckled and nodded.

“Can you go back to sleep, now sweetie ?”

Madi nodded as she pressed herself closer to her mother. Clarke sat there in her bed comforting her daughter. She was glad to have that disgusting man taken care of in a high security state prison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Madi's first birthday in the outside world !!!

_ Clarke felt a shivering pain crawl up her legs and bottom half. She groaned, held onto the wall, and clutched her stomach. As if on cue, Cage entered the shed. _

_ “The hell’s wrong with you ?” _

_ “I think I’m gonna have it.” Clarke groaned.  _

_ Cage looked around and grabbed a towel. He tossed it at Clarke.  _

_ “Good luck.”  _

_ It rang about in her ears.  _

_ ‘good luck’ _

_ ‘good luck’ _

_ She looked around dizzily. Cage had already left. She sat down in the bathtub. Her lower half clenched again, and water gushed from in between her legs. She groaned in pain. _

* * *

 

_ It had been hours, and Clarke was in the tub lying in agony. That was when she could feel the weight shift lower. She could tell that the baby was gonna come out soon. She moved to try to take her pants off. The weight pressed hard against her cervix. _

_ The blonde groaned in pain, and she knew that she had to start pushing. She gripped the edge of the bathtub, and counted down. Then she pushed with all the energy she had left. She let out a blood chilling scream of pain. The pain was so much, but she could feel the baby slowly sliding out.  _

_ She kept going, until she felt the great release, and the baby began to cry. She brought the infant to her chest. She smiled, and cried of joy. She was glad that her… daughter seemed to be okay. The baby continued crying.  _

_ Clarke shushed her, and slightly rocked her up and down.  _

_ “It’s okay, darling.”  she said. “I promise.” _

* * *

 

“Mommy, I ready to go with Raven !” Madi called out. 

The little girl ran down the stairs with her grandmother behind her. Clarke held back a laugh when she saw what Madi was wearing. 

“She insisted on wearing this.” Abby said pursing her lips together. 

The now 4 year old was sporting a brown fur coat, some mint green shorts with lizards printed all over them, some pink crocs, a tank top with a rainbow on it, and some heart sunglasses. 

“Because I love it.” Madi said turning around to Abby defensively putting her hands on her hips. 

“Okay, honey, you can wear this.” Abby said chuckling.

Clarke swept Madi into her arms. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” she swayed side to side a bit making the younger brunette giggle.

“I’m four, see, I counted.” Madi held out her little hand. “1..2...4.”

“1, 2,  _ 3 _ , 4.” Clarke corrected as she put her down.

Madi nodded. 

“Happy birthday, Madi.” Raven announced at the end of the hallway. 

She got down on her knees and opened her arms. Madi ran into them, totally knocking the woman over. 

“I got you a present.”

The little girl gasped, “Really ?!” 

She nodded and handed the little brunette a bag. Madi hastily opened it to find,

“Legos !”  she exclaimed. “Thanks, Auntie Raven.”

“You’re welcome.” she said. “You ready to go to lunch ?”

Madi nodded. Raven got up, with the little girl in arms, and quickly greeted the two other women.

“Have fun, and be good.” Clarke reminded.

“Okay.” Madi said giving her a cute wave as Raven carried her out the door. 

Clarke smiled. Abby patted her shoulder as Clarke heard the door close. 

“C’mon, will you go to the store and get us a good few pounds of ribs ?” Abby offered Clarke. 

The blonde nodded.

* * *

 

Raven helped Madi into her car seat.

“Where do you want to go, Mads ?” 

“Umm, maybe the outlets to walk, I heard walking was healthy.” Madi suggested. “Maybe the one downtown.”

“Okay, Mads.”

Raven began the drive, and occasionally looked into the rearview mirror. The little girl played on the cellphone. When they arrived, Raven helped her out. The little girl linked hands with her aunt. 

“Ooh, Auntie, can we go to the store that sells a lot of old stuff ?” Madi asked. 

Raven nodded and chuckled. She didn’t quite understand why Madi had been so infatuated with antiques, vintage, and international things. She was sort of reminded of when her cheap mother dressed her in weird smelly floral dresses. She also remembered swapping clothes with Octavia and Clarke as soon as she got to school. 

“Ooh, look at these glasses, Rae-Rae.” Madi said pointing out some funky glasses, that looked meme-worthy. 

“Do you want just that ?” Raven asked. “Come on now, you can have one more thing.”

“Really ?” Madi asked excitedly.

“As long as it’s not a possessed doll, or something that may have touched someone else’s as--butt.”

Madi gave her a grin, and ran off into the rest of the store. Raven tried to run after her. She swore that, that little girl had to be reincarnated by someone from the 60s, because no kid that she had met before got excited by these things.

* * *

 

After spending two hours in the one store that Madi wanted to go to, they ended up leaving with the glasses, and a cute swimsuit, although Raven said she wasn’t going to get Madi some clothes, but she worked around her own rule for her niece. The two were walking to the car when an older woman tripped over a speed bump and fell.

“She needs some milk !” Madi called out.

Raven snorted and put her fingers over her lips. 

“What ?” Madi said as Raven buckled her in her carseat.

“Madi, that’s not nice.” Raven said slightly giggling.

“Then why you laughing ?”

Raven caught herself, “Because that’s my favorite vine.”

Madi chuckled, “What about the one that says, ‘my worms are back’ ?”

Raven’s eyes widened, “Have you been watching vines lately, Mads ?”

She pinched the little girl’s cheek. Madi nodded. Raven shook her head.

* * *

 

The two arrived back at the Griffin household. By that time the whole family (friends) arrived at the house, and were waiting for the birthday girl.

Madi gasped, “Murphy, Bellamy, O !”

Octavia quickly dove, and snatched the little girl.

“Happy Birthday, Madman !” 

“Can I kiss someone on the lips now ?”

“No !” every shouted immediately. 

Madi groaned in frustration. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain child abuse. I decided to add it in the beginning to get it over with, so if you're triggered or offended by it, skip to the regular letter (non italics)

_ Madi crawled around the space. She bumped into Clarke’s legs, and looked up with a gummy smile.  _

_ “Hey, girly !”  _

_ “Ma !” Madi babbled. _

_ Clarke picked her up and covered her face in kisses making Madi squeal. The door opened and Cage entered.  _

_ “Da !” _

_ The man stopped dead in his tracks.  _

_ “What the hell did she just say ?”  he growled under his breath. _

_ Clarke held Madi close as Cage approached them.  _

_ “I’m not your fucking ‘Dad’ !” he yelled.  _

_ Clarke was furious, and Madi began to cry out of fear.  _

_ “You can cry all you want, little bitch, because you’re not mine ya little fucking mistake.”  _

_ “Why are you yelling at her, it’s not her fault.” _

_ “She’s the reason you’re still in here.” Cage was inches from her face.  _

_ Madi fearfully looked up at him. The man looked at the little girl in disgust, and in the snap of a finger, he had grabbed her and violently shaken her. Clarke tried to get Madi back, but Cage pulled her away while maniacally laughing.  _

_ “Give me her !” Clarke yelled.  _

_ The whole time Madi was crying and calling for her Mommy, whom couldn’t get to her. _

_ “Shut up, whore.” _

_ Finally he tossed her to Clarke. While the blonde consoled, and checked Madi to see if she was okay. Madi was really anxious about the situation, and she trembled. _

_ “I’m so sorry Mommy let that happen to you, sweetie.” Clarke held her close. “I love you so much.” _

_ “No Dada ?” Madi asked innocently.  _

_ Clarke sadly shook her head ‘no’. _

* * *

 

Clarke picked Madi up from preschool. The four year old hadn’t said a word.

“Madi what’s wrong ?”

“Everyone has a daddy, but I don’t !” Madi burst into tears.

“Oh, baby !” Clarke took Madi in her arms. “It’s okay, some people don’t have Daddy’s.”

“But I want a Daddy !” Madi sobbed. “Why can’t I have one ?”

The little girl hysterically sobbed on her mother’s shoulder. Clarke sat down with her on the chair in the back porch. Madi kept crying. Clarke didn’t know how to respond. She kept thinking back to that day.

* * *

 

Bellamy arrived to the house.

“Hey, um, where’s Clarke ?”

“She’s in the backyard with Madi.” Abby said.

Bellamy nodded, and headed there. He slid open the door, and heard Madi’s crying.

“What’s wrong is she hurt ?” he asked.

“She’s upset because she doesn’t have a dad.” 

“Aww, it’s okay, Mads.” Bellamy said rubbing her back. “But hey, if you want, I can be your Dad.”

Clarke looked at him in shock. Madi looked up. 

“Really ?”

Bellamy nodded. Madi wiped her tears and held her arms out. 

“Thank you.” Clarke mouthed. 

“It’s nothing.” he mouthed back as he carried Madi.

The little girl smiled. Through her red, puffy eyes, he could tell she was happy with the gesture. 

“Can we play, or do something cool ?”

Bellamy nodded, “What do you want to do ?”

“Play dolls !”

“Okay, let's go play dolls.”

Madi dragged her new dad to her room. Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. She could hear laughing coming from up the stairs.

“Daddy that’s funny !” Madi squealed. 

Clarke didn’t notice her mother in the kitchen with her until she heard sniffling. Abby was tearing up at the sweet gesture. 

“He’s a keeper.” 

Abby meant it as a joke, but Clarke was really considering it. Sure, she focused mostly on Madi since being liberated, but every once in awhile, she found her mind drifting to the dark brown haired, brown eyed man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, feel free to comment. Also, there is a chance that my band director will cancel tuesday rehearsals which means that I will be able to add to all my stories. Have a good day/night !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: ANGST

Madi was having a bit of a coughing fit, and trembling. Clarke turned on her lamp and went over to Madi. 

“You okay, baby ?” she asked picking her up, patting her back. 

By that time Madi was looking more weak than she did yesterday, her lips were pale and chapped. 

“Mommy I don--” she broke out in an ugly cough.

When she brought her arm away from her mouth there was a bit of blood, and-- Madi blew chunks on the floor before Clarke could really analyze anything. 

“We’re going to the hospital.”

Before Madi would even complain. She began to cough up more blood. Clarke wrapped her in a blanket, and knocked on her mother's door frantically.

“Clarke it’s--”

“Madi’s not doing so good, I’m taking her to the hospital.” Clarke interrupted quickly going downstairs. 

Madi’s blood, and vomit was on her shoulder now. The little girl whimpered in pain, as her throat was so raw and sore.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby.” 

“Mommy, am I gonna almost die like last time ?”

Clarke stopped in her tracks. 

“No, baby, I promise I’m not gonna let that happen ever again.”

She gave Madi a kiss on the forehead before continuing out the house.

* * *

 

_ Clarke tried her best with the medicines in the shed, but nothing was working. She had managed to get Madi to sleep while she rummaged through the cabinets for the 10th time. She heard faint gurgling behind her. She turned around to see her little girl, paler than before, choking on her own vomit. _

_ “No, no, no, no, no !” she immediately went over to Madi’s side to help her.  _

_ The little girl’s head, and limbs flopped like a doll. Clarke couldn’t believe it, she wasn’t gonna accept it. She did the heimlich on the little girl. Madi threw up some more, and gasped for air. Clarke took a sigh of relief as Madi cried.  _

_ Clarke didn’t realize she was crying until the salty tears fell into her mouth. She hugged Madi tight.  _

_ “It’s okay, just breathe.” she said softly. “Breathe, baby girl.” _

* * *

 

Madi had been admitted into the hospital. As of now, they were doing scans to see what was going on. The urine and blood tests weren’t finding much.

“We heard what happened !” Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy burst through the curtains. 

“Daddy !” 

“I’m right here, sweetie.” Bellamy said going over to her. 

He ran his fingers through Madi’s hair. 

“You feeling any better ?” 

“No.” she said quietly. 

“Do you want anything ?”

The little girl shook her head ‘no’. Bellamy felt bad for Madi. She had been through so much, and now this? She was such a sweet, charismatic, ball of fire, but now she looked not so far from a zombie.

* * *

 

“A brain injury ?” Clarke tried to process the news that the doctor was giving her. “How ?”

“Well, she has shaken baby syndrome, so she had to be shaken a bit too hard, that the force jostles her brain around, and since she wasn’t treated immediately after…”

Clarke zoned out but she got the gist. She couldn’t believe it. 

“The good thing is it  _ is  _ treatable.”

Clarke looked up with a small shimmer of hope in her eyes.

* * *

 

“You’re gonna go to sleep, baby.” Clarke said, her voice was cracking. 

“And I wake up in the morning ?”

Clarke shook her head ‘no’, she was about to cry. Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder. Madi looked a bit concerned. 

“I’m dying ?”

“No, sweetie, you’re gonna take a long nap.” Clarke tried to explain it in a way that a four year old could understand, her four year old. “You might wake up in a few days.”

“Oh.”

“Will I dream ?”

Clarke chuckled, “I dunno.”

“Are you still gonna stay here with me ?” Madi asked. “I like it better when you and daddy are with me.”

“We’ll be here.” Bellamy assured holding her little hand. 

By then, he had distracted her enough for the doctor to prepare the sedative. Madi looked over.

“What is he doing ?”

“No, no, no.” Bellamy moved her face to look at him. “Look at me, sweetie. Look at daddy.” 

Madi began to get nervous. 

“It’s okay, just look at me.” Bellamy thought of something. “How about we sing your favorite song ?”

Madi smiled a bit an nodded. Bellamy ran his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand. 

“Mommy, come here too.” Madi held her other hand out for Clarke.

Bellamy and Madi quietly sang, 

“ _ There once was a bittersweet man, _

_ And they called him lemon boy…” _

The sedative was injected into Madi’s i.v. The little girl’s eyelids started to get heavy. 

“ _ Lemon boy and I we just gotta….” _

Madi had passed out into a deep sleep. Clarke let her tears fall. She hated herself for letting this happen to her little girl. She hated herself for not taking care of herself, making her miscarry days before escaping. Everything was her fault. 

Bellamy took her in his arms. 

“It’s okay, everything will be okay.”

Clarke sobbed into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better for Madi, and she'll finally be able to rest and watch over her Mommy.


	10. Chapter 10

Madi had been in the coma for about three weeks now. Clarke almost never left her side. Bellamy always went to see her after work with food for Clarke. Slowly but surely, Madi’s brain was healing. The blonde held Madi’s little hand.

“Hey, sweetie, can you hear me ?” Clarke asked. “It’s me… your mommy--”

Clarke looked at her sleeping daughter sadly.

“It’s been almost 25 days since you started sleeping, baby girl.” Clarke kissed her cheek gently. “I love you so much, and I can't wait for you to wake up.”

Bellamy arrived, and as if on cue-- as if she could sense it-- Madi’s heart rate got faster, and her little hand twitched.

“Hey, Princess’.” Bellamy said in a happy tone.

He set the food down, gave Clarke a hug, and went over to see how his daughter was doing. He held her little fidgeting hand.

“What did the doctors say ?” Bellamy asked looking back at Clarke.

“She might be waking up soon.” Clarke said. “They’re gonna scan her brain tomorrow, and then they’ll take her off the medicine keeping her asleep.”

Bellamy smiled and looked at Madi, he stroked the side of her cheek.

* * *

“I miss playing dollies with this one.” Bellamy said. “Before she went to sleep she asked me for another one.”

Bellamy was up to something.

“I’m gonna go get her one.”

“Bell, she already has a lot.”

“The more the better.” Bellamy joked.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head.

“Do you wanna come with me ?”

“But, Madi--”

“I can stay with her.”

Abby stood at the doorway, she had finished working her shift. Clarke looked back at Bellamy, and his extended hand.

* * *

 “Do you think she’ll like this one ?” Bellamy asked holding up two dolls. “Or this one ?”

Clarke looked back and forth between the two.

“I think she’ll like her more.” Clarke pointed at the tan doll. “I remember how hypnotized she got every time she saw the commercial for this doll.”

“I think we can go now.” Bellamy said.

Clarke smiled.

“Bell... thank you, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Bellamy smiled and motioned for her to follow him

* * *

 

Bellamy gently took Clarke’s face and connected their lips. Clarke wasn’t really shocked, and somehow it felt wrong, but  _ so natural _ . When they parted, Clarke licked her lips. The blonde blushed and looked down. Bellamy was concerned. 

“What’s wrong ?”

“I just… admire you for how much you’ve done for me and Madi since we got home, and i'm thanful for that.”

“Oh, it’s nothing really, I love you two, I would do anything for you guys.”

Clarke looked up confused, but once she realized it, she smiled and dove into the set of big gentle muscular arms. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Madi’s toes and fingers wiggled around, and she turned on her side. Bellamy was at her side silently reading a book. Madi opened her eyes and groaned, her voice croaked as she tried to call to her father, but her vocal chords weren’t warmed up from the months she had been asleep. Bellamy looked up from his book, and he nearly jumped up excitedly. 

“Daddy.” Madi croaked. 

“Hey, sweetie.”

Bellamy looked out into the hallway to find a doctor to alert. 

“Daddy.” Madi pleaded. 

Finally he caught sight of Abby. He went over, and held the little girls in his arms as her grandmother examined her. 

“Did you sleep good ?” he asked.

“Yeah, a lot though.” 

Bellamy chuckled. 

“Where’s Mommy ?” 

“She went home to get some new clothes.” Bellamy looked down into blue eyes. “I’m so happy you're awake.”

“Me too, Dadda.” she said. “Am I better now ?”

“You’re excellent.”

Bellamy held Madi close, and simply tried to process the fact that the little girl woke up. 

“Did you finally tell Mommy you love her ?” Madi asked breaking the silence.

The man’s eyes widened. 

“How do you know that ?”

“You told me while I was sleeping.” Madi answered. “So did you tell her ?” 

He blushed, smiled, and nodded. 

“You gonna get married now ?!” 

Bellamy chuckled at Madi’s excitement. 

“You hungry, Mads ?”

The little girl nodded. 

“C’mon, let's go to the food court and and get you something to eat.”

* * *

 

Clarke returned the the hospital, but Bellamy nor, Madi were there, she was beginning to fear something.

* * *

 

Bellamy carried Madi on his hip while they walked back to her room.

“So are you and Mommy together now ?”

“What do you mean ?”

“Like Ken and Barbie.” 

Bellamy nodded. 

“Like a family !” 

Bellamy walked back into the hospital room. At the sight of her awaken daughter, Clarke stopped in her tracks. 

“Hey baby girl…” Clarke was getting emotional. 

Bellamy handed her over. To Clarke, it was like seeing Madi for the the first time all over again. 

“Mommy !” Madi hugged her mother tight. 

Clarke sobbed a bit.

“Don’t cry.” Madi comforted. “I’m okay.” 

“I know, Mad-- I’m just so happy to see you awake right now.” Clarke wiped her tears and looked at Madi. 

“What ?”

“I love you so much, baby.” 

“Me too, Mommy.” 

Clarke hardly wanted to let go of her little girl. She noticed Bellamy smiling at them.

“C’mere, Bell.”

The man allowed himself to be crushed.


End file.
